


Foggy, This Is Rocket

by ajay_lotte



Series: The Yellow Car Initiative [20]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Competition, Crash Landing, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock is a little shit, Multiverse, New York City, Prophecies, only briefly ngl, scavenger hunt, the milano, yellow car game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay_lotte/pseuds/ajay_lotte
Summary: In which somebody crashes the Milano, Rocket sends everyone off to gather items to fix the ship, and Matt Murdock is the 'most infuriating blind man in the galaxy'.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Groot & Rocket Raccoon, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Guardians of the Galaxy, Matt Murdock & Rocket Raccoon, Matt Murdock/Gamora, Matt Murdock/Peter Quill
Series: The Yellow Car Initiative [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883668
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Foggy, This Is Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> Hopefully an excitingish update before uni starts again  
> Marvel owns all of these characters and stuff, this is just a fanfiction for my own amusement because I suck, I'm bored, and have lowkey just finished re-watching the cartoon series on Disney+  
> Warnings: sensory overload, but like not really  
> Thank y'all so much for reading, Lotte :)

“No. No, no, no, no, no.” Quill says, pulling up the lever on the Milano. Gamora wanders up from below the cockpit and wraps her arms around Quill from behind, having recently versed herself in cinematic romantic culture.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, then looks out of the window, quickly losing her practiced composure and falling back into her regular angry-Gamora self. “Quill, we’re going to crash!” She yells and jumps away from him, falling into her seat. “You idiot!”

“Don’t you krutacking dare crash my ship!” Rocket runs up and jumps into the co-pilot’s chair.

“It’s not your ship!” Quill yells, trying to steer the ship away from the planet. But they’re approaching the planet too quickly, being pulled in by the unfortunately strong gravitational field. “Oh hey, it’s Terra.”

“Quill!” Gamora exclaims.

“Well at least we’re not crashing onto a Sovereign planet… or Spartax. We’re heroes here!”

“Yes, the Terrans must love us.” Drax says, strapping himself into his seat. “These straps are uncomfy on my skin.”

“Well suck it up!” Rocket yells, trying his best to reprogramme the ship.

“I am Groot!”

“We are not going to have to eject. We’ll just use the gravitational field as a sling shot to loop the planet.”

“We can do that?” Nebula asks sceptically from behind, leaning against the door frame and casually eating a yaro root.

“Of course we can do that!”

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to do that,” Mantis says. In spite of Rocket’s best efforts, Mantis is right; he manages to swing their ship halfway around the planet, but they crash straight into the other side.

“Peter,” Gamora says, and that’s enough to take him out of the shock and back into reality.

“I’ll sort it,” he says and tries to restart the engine. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve set off from water. “It’s not working.” Everybody turns to face Rocket.

He groans. “Fine, I’ll check it out.” He says and disappears for a couple of minutes to find the problem with the ship.

“Does anybody know what he actually does down there?” Nebula asks, and when everyone shakes their heads with a quiet chorus of ‘no’s, she rolls her eyes and follows after the rodent.

“Why is she still with us again?” Peter asks.

“I am Groot.”

“Because,” Gamora says, “she’s my sister. And she’s good now.”

“Only until the next time she betrays us!” Peter disagrees, not understanding how everyone is falling for this shit.

“Quill is right,” Drax says, “it is best we leave her here.”

“I am Groot.”

“I can still hear you!” Nebula shouts up to the cockpit, so everybody falls into silence, waiting patiently until the pair return back to the ship with whatever scientific analysis Rocket comes up with and a ridiculous list of objects to fix it. “Rocket has completed the evaluation.”

“And did you make any difference?” Gamora asks raising an eyebrow, and Rocket burst out laughing.

“Ahaha! Ahaha! No. Nebula, making a difference! Ah! You’re funny,” he laughs, and Nebula huffs, sitting back in her seat. “Ok, a part of the back engine has short circuited, and some wires have been cut.”

“Why have the wires been cut?”

“I needed parts for this bomb I was making.”

“So you decided to cut up my ship?!” They launch into an argument resulting in Gamora pinching her nose as she shakes her head, and Mantis straying away from the commotion. Drax just laughs the whole time, the deep sound vibrating the whole ship. “Ok, ok. Whatever! Just know it’s your fault we crashed. What parts do we need?”

“Ok, I’m gonna need some solder, a metre-long copper wire, a soft toy, and some…” Rocket just happens to glance out of the window and notice something perfect: “…that guy’s cane.”

“Solder,” Nebula says, opens the top of the ship and runs off to get her item.

“Wait, wait,” Quill says, “nobody else choose their items. There is no way I am going to get the fake one this time.”

“Well,” Gamora asks, “which one do you think is the fake one?” Rocket stands there with a smug look on his face as he can almost practically see Quill’s gears turning.

“It must be the cane,” Drax says.

“Evidence would support that,” Gamora says, “there was the leg, the eyes, the arm,”

“The thumb, the hand, the hearing aids,” Mantis helps her list their previously person-related acquired items.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rocket says, “but I actually need the cane.” He snickers and Quill raises his eyebrow, gesturing at Rocket to the rest of the group.

“Then it must be the soft toy,” Drax says.

“Quill thought the soft toy was the fake last time,” Gamora says, “what are the chances Rocket actually needs it twice?”

“Has the structure of the ship changed?” Quill asks. “If it’s the same break…”

“Look,” Gamora says, “we can all agree the copper wire is necessary; Quill you get that, Drax, you get the cane, I’ll get the soft toy.”

“What shall I get?” Mantis asks, and Rocket grins.

“A hell of a lot of duct tape.” Rocket and Groot wait patiently for the others to leave the ship, the Rocket gestures at his best friend: “come on, this I have to see.”

Matt, having been at work, had heard the Milano propelling towards the earth a good half hour before the now-unfortunately-common New York panic started. In which time, he had managed to persuade Foggy for them to have lunch out whilst Karen is out doing her PI work. Matt had managed to time them getting towards the Hudson perfectly when the ship crashed straight into it.

“Holy shit, Matt!” Matt had also kept Foggy distracted with testing soundproof headphones for him, whilst the rest of Manhattan ran away screaming from the alien ship hurtling towards them.

“What?” He asks.

Foggy looks at him with his jaw dropped. “There’s an alien spaceship crashed into the Hudson!” He gestures broadly at the Milano. They walk out of the shop and closer to the edge of the river. “Is it some alien technology or something that you can’t sense? Or can you hear them? Are we under attack? Are we all going to die?!” Foggy’s panicking.

“Fogs, it’s ok. I can sense it; we’re not going to die; I’m going to eavesdrop now.” So Foggy stop talking, and Matt listens into the Guardian’s conversation about how to fix the engine and the scavenger hunt list Rocket lists off. Foggy jumps as Nebula jumps out the top of the ship, swims to shore, and runs past them. “Can we get lunch now?”

“What?” Foggy looks at his friend, not understanding any of his logic. How can he still be thinking about food when there’s an alien spaceship right in front of them?! But then again, he is Daredevil, and if Foggy knows anything about Matt Murdock, this is probably just some really elaborate inside joke.

“Now would be a really good time to get lunch.”

Drax climbs out of the ship and jumps straight into the water, climbing out when he reaches the land. “One man’s cane, how hard can that be?” He scans the area and catches sight of the two men turning the corner. He walks after them, whistling to himself, and taking in the surroundings. It is not as beautiful as other planets they have visited, but the buildings are a lot taller than others he has seen. It’s marvellous. “So, this is Quill’s home planet, not Missouri,” he says to himself. When he turns the corner however, he loses track of the people completely.

He carries on walking straight ahead but catches sight of them in a window. The man leans his cane against the wall next to him and the blond man is occupied with a piece of paper. Drax walks into the restaurant and takes a seat at the table behind them. A lady comes over bringing over a piece of paper. “Welcome to Angie’s diner, our specials include a triple cheeseburger, we don’t serve alcohol until after seven.”

Drax takes a moment to consider the menu before remembering his task. He glances over his shoulder, and satisfied that the blond man isn’t looking, reaches to grab the blind man’s cane. But just as he gets close the cane, the blind man, not breaking his conversation, picks it up and folds it into three placing it on the edge of his table. Drax narrows his eyes. “It’s on.”

Drax waits until the waitress comes to take their order and tries to reach for the cane again. He gets so close, but the man puts his elbows on the table, accidentally knocking his cane to the floor. The metal hitting against the concrete floor shocks the waitress. “Sorry,” he says, and stands to pick up the cane. In doing so, his foot hits it and the cane slides across the diner floor.

“Allow me to get that for you,” Drax says, his problem solved.

“Nah, don’t worry sweetie,” the woman who Drax assumes isn’t actually Angie says, “I’ll pick it up on the way to get your drinks.”

Drax mentally groans as the man says “thank you” to the waiter. Drax watches as she picks it up and puts it on the side and brings it back over with the drinks. It’s placed on the middle of the table, out of reach from Drax. He stands from his seat and leaves the diner, deciding to wait for the two men to leave. He can wait, he’s been practicing his patience. For a second, he thinks he sees Rocket dart into an alley, but this is the planet of raccoons and it is more likely to be one of the Terran residents.

Drax is sharpening his knife as he waits on a neighbouring fire escape. Nebula jumps down from the roof above him, and Drax has her in a choke hold against the wall before he realises who it is. “Sorry, Nebula, I thought you were someone else.”

“Who else could I possible be?” She asks. She has a point. “I have already acquired the solder; it looks like you are not making as much progress with the cane.”

Drax nods. “No, I am not. It is more difficult than you think steal it.”

“I’ll get it,” Nebula says and slides down the railing of the stairs and walks into the diner. As she walks in, the two men have the packaged food in their arms. They walk straight past Nebula and out of the diner, the man tapping his cane in a rhythmical pattern as he walks.

“Hello, welcome to Angie’s diner, the specials are…” she walks out of the diner again.

“See,” Drax appears next to her, “it is a near impossible task.”

“But not impossible,” she says and starts speed walking away from Drax and behind the two, planning to snatch it straight out of his hand and take off with it. There’s no way the pair would be able to catch her up. But just as she’s planning to bump into him, the man catches his cane on an upturned stone and trips into it, making the blond man drop the bag of food.

“Fogs, I’m so sorry,” he says, and holds his cane in his other hand to help the man ‘Fogs’ pick up the food.

“It’s ok, you all good?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Anyway, as I was saying…” and Nebula stands there watching the two walk off. Drax is stood down the street, pointing at her, and laughing. Nebula glares at him as he approaches, but a tap on her shoulder distracts her. She turns around ready to fight, but it’s just Gamora. She lowers her raised fist.

“That was tragic, sister. I have the stuffed animal.”

“Gamora, you are a true warrior, if not a destroyer.” Drax says. “You must be the one to take the cane.”

Gamora chuckles but passes Drax the bear. “It’s an easy task, let me show you how it’s done.” So Gamora, Nebula, and Drax follow behind the human duo, waiting for the perfect opportunity. They reach a shop, ‘Nelson’s Meats’, and the blond man asks the blind man if he wants to wait outside, he’ll only be a second. The blind man takes out his burger from the diner, and takes a bite into it, wandering into the back alley at the side of the shop.

“Watch for the blond one,” Gamora instructs her teammates, and follows the man into the alley, drawing her knife. “Give me the cane,” she keeps her voice steady.

The man stops walking and turns to face her. “This cane?” He twirls it in his hand.

She leaps forwards to grab it, but he throws it to his other hand and holds it out of the way. Gamora takes a running leap up a wall and flips over him ready to take it straight from his grasp, but he takes a step back, folding the cane in the process, and letting her stumble over her feet. She never stumbles. She was a trained daughter of Thanos.

“I will not be bested in battle by a simple Terran.”

“A Terran?” He asks, in a taunting tone, one that suggests he already knows the answer. He takes another bite of his burger. “This food is really good, you should check out Angie’s Diner, if you haven’t already.” Gamora doesn’t get the quip, but she understands Missouri-minded people like Quill enjoy using them in fights to distract their opponents. So she gets ready to pin him to the wall with her knife, but he springs into a high kick, disarming her and sending the knife flying down to the other end of the alley. The blind man smirks, and she sees the devil in him.

“You know how to fight,” she says, “impressive, for a Terran, but you still cannot see.”

“There are other ways of seeing,” he says, and as Gamora goes to punch him, he catches her wrist and flips her over his shoulder, slamming her against the wall. She lets out a grunt of pain, and the man unfolds his cane calmly, walking back down the alley towards Nelson’s Meats. Drax and Nebula peer around the corner to see Gamora walking back towards them with a cut on her head.

“An easy task?” Nebula repeats back to her, a smirk on her face. “It seems you have finally been beaten in battle.”

“That wasn’t a battle.”

“Gamora is right,” Mantis says, appearing from behind her, “that was a scuffle. The blind man was not interested in fighting you.” Drax laughs, and Nebula can’t help but feel victorious at her sister’s defeat. “Perhaps I can try to get the cane.”

“Give it your best shot,” Nebula says, gesturing to the man. He is leaning against the wall of the butcher shop, smiling to himself as the red of his glasses gleam devilishly in the sunlight. Mantis nods and passes Gamora her Target bag full to the brim of duct tape before crossing the street.

“Hello,” she says, “my name is Mantis. I am an alien, and our ship crashed into the water in the middle of the city. We require your cane to help fix the ship.” As she says all that, a blond man appears out of the butchers shop.

“Ohhhh,” he says, “that’s why aliens have been following us around all day. Matt did you know about this?”

“Of course not,” he lies, not that Foggy buys it, but the Guardians do. Mantis takes the distraction to place her hands on his.

“Sleep,” she instructs, but hits a wall. His mind and feelings are cut off by a mental blockade.

“Don’t touch me,” the man says and jumps away from her touch.

“It is very rare I find someone who is this skilled in blocking out empaths and telepaths,” she says, “did you know you are doing this?” He nods. “It must be tiring, let me help you.”

“You can help?” He asks.

“Buddy?” The blond man asks, but the blind man doesn’t show any signs of answering him.

“Yes, I can help,” Mantis says, “I can reinforce your walls, you won’t have to concentrate as much. May I touch you?”

“Does it work if I touch you?” Mantis nods, and the man takes her by the elbow. All intentions of taking the cane now have been lost as Mantis looks for a crack in his foundation. She gives it a metaphorical tap with her antenna and is engulfed by pain. She screams, and she can feel the tears running down her face. Everything is too loud and too painful, it’s just too much. It feels like she’s on fire, and she can’t think of anything but pain.

Then it stops.

He isn’t touching her anymore.

“You are in pain,” she says, wiping her tears, her voice shaking. The other guardians are surrounding them now, Rocket and Groot are here too.

“I am so sorry,” the blind man says, “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I offered,” Mantis says, “but I was wrong. I cannot help you. It is too much. You are in too much pain.”

“Matty?” The blond man asks.

“It’s ok, Fogs,” he says, turning to face his friend, “Mantis just isn’t used to my senses.”

“She said you are in pain! Like, currently!” He yells. Matt flinches. “Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled. That’s a lot of pain, Matt.”

“You should’ve seen him as a kid,” Rocket speaks up, and the blond man notices him. “If you call me a rodent, I’ll shoot your krutacking brains out.”

The blond man seems to stumble for words for a moment before he regains his composure. “You said ‘krutacking’. This is where you got it from. Karen said you were friends with a talking raccoon and an alien tree. This fits the description.”

“You know him?!” Gamora yells at Rocket.

“Why Gamora, your head’s bleeding.”

“You little…” Drax holds Gamora back by the collar of her jacket until she stops showing murderous tendencies. “Of course he knows the most infuriating blind man in the galaxy.”

“Oh, I second that,” Foggy says, and Matt attempts a glare at his best friend.

“Foggy, this is Rocket. He’s a childhood friend, I met him at the orphanage.”

“Yeah, he really helped me out,” Rocket says, “I was out on a monitored day trip, the evil science bots or whatever experimented with me back in my natural habitat or whatever. Was complainin’ about trash food and your buddy came out with a secret stash of snacks.”

Matt smiles at the memory. “Rocket gave me my first gun.”

Foggy takes a deep breath to remind himself who he’s talking to and that Matt will have no idea that this isn’t an ordinary childhood experience. “What about your psychotic mentor?”

“He taught me how to use one, but he didn’t want to waste his weapons on a failure. I still got it,” Matt turns to Rocket.

“Doubt it gets much use.” Rocket scoffs, considering the Devil’s morals. It’s at that point Quill comes running towards the group, completely out of breath.

“Guys we need to go…” he trails off, and Gamora spots a couple of people chasing him.

“Quill, what did you do?!” The seven Guardians plus Matt, and in turn Foggy, run alongside Quill back towards the Milano.

“It’s not like we have any human currency! I couldn’t just buy the wire!”

“So where did you get it from?” Rocket asks, and Matt smirks.

“He cut it from a mains electricity box. Cut out the power through all of Harlem,” he laughs as they run.

“Hey Fogs, do you want to see the inside of the Milano?” Foggy does want to see the inside of the Milano, so forgetting about afternoon meetings, their suits, and their phones, the lawyers jump into the Hudson with them and swim alongside them.

After changing into dry clothes, the nine are all sat inside the spaceship. Foggy is starstruck. “So,” Quill says, “none of you managed to get Matt’s cane?” He asks, and everyone shakes their heads. Without warning he grabs the folded-up cane from the table and passes it to Rocket. “Here.”

“Oh,” Rocket says, passing the cane back to Matt, “I’ve already used it. The ship’s fixed. Did it while you got changed.”

“But I’ve still got the wire.”

“I know,” Rocket says, “I didn’t need that.”

“What?! I outran the cops for blocks!”

“I know,” Rocket snorts with laughter, “and it was hilarious!”

“So what was the cane for?” Drax asks, curious to what his item was for. But more to stop Quill from complaining about always getting the phony item.

“Oh,” Rocket says, “this isn’t just any cane. This is one of the best weapons in the galaxy, made by the one of the universe’s finest craftsmen: Melvin Potter. He’s my hero.” He grins, and proceeds to show everyone how it works, extending into a staff, separating into billy clubs, proving to be a grappling hook, containing throwing stars. “It’s beautiful,” he says with sparkles in his eyes and his mouth hanging open.

“I’ve seen this before,” Gamora says, taking the weapon from Rocket and analysing it, “but only in the prophecies.”

“Prophecies?” Foggy asks, and she hums.

“It’s destined to live in the hands of the saviour of the multiverse, the most feared warrior, best trained soldier… the most dangerous man alive.”

“Some people don’t believe he’s a man at all,” Mantis says, “some believe he is the Devil.”

“But the stories are millenniums old,” Drax says, “I once had a daughter, who loved these stories. She believed he wasn’t the Devil, but a fallen angel.”

“I thought the prophecies were about Daredevil,” Quill breaks the mysterious aura surrounding the group and bringing everyone back to reality, “not a blind man- no offence, I’m sure you’re great. But how does the cane get from here to the Devil?”

“I’m not sure,” Gamora says, “but they are both in the same city. They are close, and the closer it gets to the Devil owning this cane, the closer it is to the end of the multiverse.” Fuck.

“Hold up. Multiverse?” Foggy asks.

“Yeah,” Matt says, “ like the universe, but lots of them all interconnected. It’s surprisingly easy to open them up- you’d think people would be more careful. It’s not like the glitching is a good thing.”

“Ok,” Foggy says, “so the end of the multiverse is very bad. Like the end of life everywhere bad. Like, ridiculously bad.”

“Yes,” Drax says, “but the Devil will save us, and we will all help him in the way the best we can.”

“If it’s in prophecies that he saves it,” Quill says, “aren’t we all going to be fine?” Foggy really hopes they’re all going to be fine. The deadpan look on Nebula’s face tells him differently.

“Of course not,” she says, “they were adapted into children’s stories. He’s the one to save it if it’s saved at all. Doesn’t mean he will.”

“But,” Rocket says, remembering Matt’s obsession with worry and Catholic guilt, “we’re the Guardians of the Galaxy, and we’ve saved the entire krutacking universe!”

Gamora nods. “Matthew, when you meet the Daredevil, tell him he has our complete support.” Matt nods. The Guardians give Matt and Foggy a lift back to their office, dropping them off through the beam onto the roof of their office before flying off again back to do their job. Instead of going back down to their offices, they stand in silence on the roof.

Matt picks up on the familiar breath of Foggy about to say something. He holds his breath, waiting for the ‘it’s too dangerous’ speech, or ‘what the fuck, Matt’ external crisis. “So,” Foggy says.

“Yellow car!” Matt hits him as distraction. Foggy returns the hit right back.

“You and Gamora? I’m wriggling my eyebrows so hard right now Matt.”

Matt was not expecting this to be the conversation Foggy opted for, but he likes it a lot better than the other options. “Not just Gamora,” Matt smirks, and takes Foggy’s elbow as they go back in through the roof entrance and walk back down the stairs, “Quill too. Did you know he’s her boyfriend?”

“Is he human? He looks human.”

“Half human,” Matt says, “the other half Spartax. He’s royal.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Foggy says, teasing, “you start simple with the diplomat’s daughter, and now: an alien prince?”

“What about an alien prince?” Karen asks, overhearing their conversation as they enter their offices. “Actually,” she says, “I don’t want to know. Wait, do I?”

Matt opens his mouth, but Foggy cuts him off quickly: “no, Karen, please don’t ask. I don’t want to have to bleach my ears after listening about what Matt gets up to with alien royalty.” Matt just smirks and he and Foggy walk into his office, leaving Karen speculating at her desk about what the hell she missed this afternoon.


End file.
